1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display drives the liquid crystal layer to control a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying desired images.
The liquid crystal display includes a spacer formed between the two substrates to maintain a distance between the two substrates, e.g., a cell gap. However, a separate process, such as a photolithography process, an exposure process using a transfer film, etc., is commonly used to form the spacer, which complicates a manufacturing process and increases a manufacturing cost of the display apparatus.